Snow Prince
The Snow Prince is the guardian of January and December. He is also the Red Months Fury Ranger. Biography Early Life The Snow Prince was born from the Queen of Crystals and the King of Ice on the planet of Frost. He was crowned the Prince of Shards by his people on the same day his planet was attacked by the Solstice Stoppers and he was forced to leave to Earth. Along the way, he was attacked by Jan Dec and Snow Prince and drained his powers to give himself icy powers.Then he came to Earth he used his weakened powers to create 2 months in which he generates in. Months Fury After 5 years he was granted the power of the Red Snow Ranger. He was excited since this was a chance to rein glory across the beautiful planet he was so fond of (Earth). In Winnter Crybaby, Shark Fire was, in what is now Antarctica, and it was extremely cold. Shark Fire wanted to see the beautiful glaciers, that were sparkling with snow ad shimmering with ice. Shark Fire saw Snow Prince there and he was training and attacking and destroying the glaciers with his Frost Zaps. Shark Fire tried to peacefully explain to Snow Prince that the glaciers are beautiful and should be respected. Snow Prince was confused, since on Frost there were glaciers breaking all the time since they weren't stable. He wondered what was the difference was. Then, Jan Dec came and captured Shark Fire. Jan Dec used his Cold Energy Manipulation to cause Shark Fire to have a concoction and lost his memory. Shark Fire was persuaded that he was evil. Snow Prince was devastated that the couldn't destroy Jan Dec while he could. Snow Prince kept destroying the glaciers. Bloom and Ent tried to persuade Snow Prince to rest or he'll be tired out, but Taranee said that they should scout the rest of Pangaea to see if they could find Shark Fire. However, little time after the others left, Shark Fire came and used his Fire Manipulation against an unsuspecting Snow Prince. Snow Prince had very little energy or power left to morph. Shark Fire left when he had a memory of Snow Prince that made him feel mentally and physically conflicted. Snow Prince kept training to the max. Taranee was then captured by Cyclobots. Bloom and Ent morphed, but weren't powerful enough. Snow Prince was contacted by Bloom and came running, until he collapsed from exhaustion. He woke up, realizing that the others were in danger, and he wasn't able to help them because he was too arrogant to listen. He realized that he should not only listen to others, but to make sure he has to respect advice. When he came to the rangers, they were exhausted from battle. Shark Fire was there, morphed, and leading the cyclobots. Snow Prince used words, instead of force, to bring back Shark Fire's memories. Jan Dec realized that Shark Fire would remember so contacted Shark Fire's Rescue Water. Snow Prince used his Size Enhancement to occupy the Rescue Water. Snow Prince used his Snow Staff to freeze up the Rescue Water. The Rescue Water was frozen and the cold reminded Shark Fire of his previous memories. Shark Fire was saved. Snow Prince then goes back to the glaciers and looked at them. He saw the beauty of this and then took in the beauty of this. In Crystal Mineds, Snow Prince, Ent, and Shark Fire were walking through, what is now Carlsbad Caverns in New Mexico, a maze of cave paths. Snow Prince was enjoying the stalagmites, Ent was admiring of the plants and shrubs, and Shark Fire was swimming in the ponds. Jan Dec was trying to turn this cavern into an icy cave for his lair to take over the world. He saw Snow Prince and thought that he would fail in getting his lair. Therefore Jan Dec, cut himself with a stalagmite. This made Abstrength. Jan Dec gave him orders to trap the rangers while he would go up and find Bloom and Taranee. Jan Dec then gave Abstrength some Cyclobots. Abstrength punched the ground and giant stalactites fell and trapped Shark Fire and Ent. However, Snow Prince wasn't trapped nor harmed. Abstrength then came out and challenged Snow Prince. Snow Prince morphed and tried to shoot energy blasts, with his Snow Wand, at Abstrength, but Abstrength dived in a nearby pond. Snow Prince tried to freeze the pond, but Snow Prince was thrown in the lake by Cyclobots. Snow Prince fell in and the Cyclobots had possesion of Snow Prince's Snow Wand. They froze up the entire lake with Abstrength and Snow Prince. Abstrength kept punching Snow Prince, causing him to lose oxygen and energy. Meanwhile, Jan Dec attacked Bloom and Taranee with the Cyclobots. While they were occupied, Snow Prince was losing his energy. He realized that instead of force, he needed to use strategy. He swam up to the surface of the pool, where the pond was frozen. Abstrength came up and swung his hand, but Snow Prince swam out of the way. The surface ice cracked and shattered. Snow Prince came up to the surface and got out of the pond. Abstrength did the same. They both came up and Snow Prince walked in front of the stalactites that trapped Ent and Shark Fire. Abstrength swung his arm again, while Snow Prince ducked. The stalactites broke from the punch. Ent and Shark Fire were free and morphed. Abstrength ran away with his Cyclobots. The rangers met Bloom and Taranee who couldn't battle the Cyclobots longer. The other rangers came and helped defeat the Cyclobots. Snow Prince got his Snow Wand back. Jan Dec realized where this was going and used his Frostbite to swell and grow Abstrength. Snow Prince used his Size Enhancement to destroy Abstrength with his Snow Wand. Jan Dec was defeated and the Solstice Stoppers suffered another defeat. In Lion Face, the Months Fury Rangers were battling the Cyclobots. During the battle, Bloom, Ent, and Shark Fire sunk into a pit of light. Taranee, however, turned into a monster that had big eyes and a large tongue. Snow Prince was horrified at what had happened to his friends. The new monster roared like a lion attacked Snow Prince. Snow Prince used his Snow Staff to freeze Lion Face. Lion Face was destroyed and an injured Taranee lay there. Snow Prince then woke up and realized that his dreams were a nightmare. He saw that he was sleeping in a forest, in which is now Greenland, right next to an injured Taranee. Taranee saying how could you. She then disappeared in flames. Snow Prince got up and became trembling with fear and his ice attacks begin turning the land cold and frosty. Meanwhile, Jan Dec When Mega Robo Wing came the Snow Prince took a little time to adjust since Mega Robo Wing kept leading the other rangers and the Snow Prince felt like he had lost his purpose of the rangers and the rangers didn't need them. At the end of the series when he defeats Jan Dec he goes to become protector of the galaxy. Personality Since the Snow Prince was always royal he is graceful, brave, and loyal like a real prince. Unfortunately he can be spoiled, a sore loser, and impatient. In his journey as a ranger he finds out that not everything is about winning or being perfect but about being kind and friendly to others. He had a crush on Bloom because she was pretty, kind, and powerful which was exactly like a regular princess on Frost Genetic Powers Ice Manipulation - Due to his dad being the King of Ice the Snow Prince has a set of ice abilties * Ice Attacks - Can use ice to attack in multiple ways ** Ice Bombs - Create explosions of ice and cold ** Ice Blasts - Blasts of ice or cold ** Ice Breath - Able to freeze objects by breathing onto them ** Ice Vortex - create vortices of snow and ice ** Frost Zap - Can zap enemies using bolts and hale * Ice Shaping - can shape or increase ice Durability - Due to his mom being the Queen of Crystals he has crystal-like skin that is hard to break through Size Enhancement - Due to him being the Red Months Fury Ranger, and having the beginning and the end of a year, he can enhance size sometimes Ranger Powers__FORCETOC__ Zords Snow Prince can use his Size Enhancement to make himself a zord Arsenal Snow Staff - is capable of releasing blasts of powerful cold wind, freeze and shooting energy blasts Notes * The Snow Prince likes anything cold like ice cream or frozen carrots * There is a mark on the Snow Prince's head once he morphs are the two pieces, signaling the beginning of the year, January, and the end of the year, December to make one full year, that make one snowflake since the beginning and the end of the year start and end with snow * Snow Prince's worst fear is letting people down on his watch. Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:Red Ranger Category:Leader Category:Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Ice-elemental PR Ranger